


Hey, no hurting my friend.

by Bluesy (Poots)



Series: SPN Hail Mary fanart [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Castiel, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Male-Female Friendship, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poots/pseuds/Bluesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The context:</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Cas,” Mary says softly. She can’t even imagine how scary it is to have memories just be gone like that. “Do you think you’ll be able to get any of it back?”</p>
<p>Cas shrugs. “I’ve been trying. I’ve remembered a few little things, I think, but mostly I’ve just given myself a headache.”</p>
<p>Mary lets go of his hand so she can rub his head. “Hey, no hurting my friend.”</p>
<p>He smiles a little, ducking his head, and Mary lets the conversation lapse into silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, no hurting my friend.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hail Mary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023413) by [galaxysoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxysoup/pseuds/galaxysoup). 



[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/bluesyundertone/69840532/471/471_original.png)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wondering about the seatbelts. The Impala doesn't have any, apparently. But if I wasn't mistaken, the car Mary was using in chapter 13 was described as a recent model, the kind with a lot of buttons on the steering wheel, probably has them as a standard feature. But if I did miss a car among all the switching about, the average car that she steals probably has seatbelts given the two didn't wander into the town of High Auto Insurance Rates, so seatbelts. I also think Mary would be more inclined to enforce the seatbelt rule when she feels responsible for her passenger's well being. And Castiel needs to be mothered.


End file.
